HARRY POTTER AND BLOOD MOUNTAIN
by green eyed goddess532
Summary: Harry's sixth year in which he learns more about the potter family history then he wanted to, finds his power within, learns to control it and finds a little romance along the way. sirius is not dead.HPGN,RWHG,SBDS, RLNT MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE review
1. WWM United

Harry Potter and Blood Mountain

This my first fan fic so please review!

By the way Sirius IS NOT DEAD I loved him 2 much...this is the sixth year where harry find out more than he wanted to about the potter history, the power inside of him and a bit of romance along the way. HPGW and RWHG

**W.W.M. UNITED**

Around 2;00 in the afternoon a very attractive teenage boy lay under a bench outside of his aunt and uncle's house, with a book that would have made his best friend Hermione very proud. Now one would think that this boy was a fairly good student, had a tendency to break the rules, but a normal ,good kid all the same. You would be right on everything except one, Harry James Potter was as far from normal as you could be. He was a wizard...who happened to be destined to murder one of the most evil wizards in the world and was shunned by his family. He had done many extraordinary things in his short 15 years yet he still couldn't for the life of him get a certain red headed girl out of his header figure out why his aunt and uncle were being ...so odd...

"ouch!"harry rubbed his head looking down he saw two letters, one with Hermione's neat handwriting and the slanted printing of Ginny wesely.

O pening Hermione's letter first he scanned it .

_harry,_

_So sorry Ron and I haven't written we ... haven't been able to Dumbledor felt that you would want to come back even more! the order had to lock all the owls up because Ginny and Fred and George kept attempting to sneak owls out to you. f and g have there own flat now! they are being so infuriating right now!did you get your owl's yet ? I didn't I am so upset what if I didn't get any ! I would fail. well I'm sure you did fine in D.A.D.A. Well Rons now poking me so here he is...**hay mate ugh mionie stole pig hell he's mine.pd told us not to write u! Ginny was pissed! I was really scared of her why would she want to write u? we need you back soon oh right some people will get you later today k mate see you then!**_

_Hermione and** Ron**_

Harry grinned turning to Ginny letter he opened it .

_hey harry,_

_Its Ginny. uhhh Dumbledor_ _wouldn't let us write you so don't think that we forgot you! don't feel bad for what happened at the ministry! we got the world to believe you ! now everyone knows that you r only slightly crazy! just kidding. you r perfectly sane . guess what your lovely godfather is different looking. he, I must say looks hot! for a 42 year old. now have u gotten your owl's yet ? Hermione is driving everyone crazy about them she's sure she failed! so some people r piking u up later today got to go bye harry see u soon _

_Ginny_

Harry smiled "wow Ginny had certainly grown up in many ways! she's so nice so pretty STOP THAT" harry yelled inwardly" ugh she dosnt like u she's over u."he shook his head mournfully.

"Boy get in here now"yelled harry's uncle.

He sighed and rolled out from the table muttering and stalked into the house . "What "?

"To err thank you for the work you've done ..."his uncle said through gritted teeth "..your aunt is talking you shopping for mmm...new clothes."

Harry rolled his eyes "what brought on this surg of empowerment"?

His question was met with silence

" lemie guess moody. Threats?if it saves the order from from murdering someone then Ya well sure you can take me I finished building that shed outback ."Aunt petunia paled grabbed her purse and barked for him to get in the car.

20 minuets they were entering Harids, Dudley was upset because he wasn't allowed to drive. Not that harry cared or anything, as he was walking ahead of them.

Realizing he was way ahead of them he stopped turning to look at a new store. ( not that he had even been to the local mall much less Harids but it looked slightly different) harry squinted the store, it had a faint glow to it harry mussed that this was odd and looked closer.

Harry drew back, imagine that there was a wizerding store outside of diagon ally! He eagerly opened the door and entered.

"Hello and welcome to W.W.M. United home of the greatest sports and robes department ever"a monotonic voice said "have a nice visit."Harry grinned and while checking to make sure his extra money was there began his spree.

A bit later harry exited the shop feeling confident as he had not only punched a brand new closet but found he had mastered the art of flirting in a few moments. At times like this he was really was his fathers son.

Harry spotted his aunt and Dudly outside the ice cream parlor. She regarded him blandly "we're leaving, as you wandered away."Harry jerked his head at W.W.M.U " I got my stuff I have money" . "Where ?" his aunt screeched . " there"harry said slowly as if speaking to a stupid person. "I don't see anything" she insisted. Harry recalled the Leakey cauldron because it was invisible. That's what I was seeing before its magical aurora (sp?) "oh just a magical store"Dudley dropped his cone and spit it out. His aunt winced and nervously walked outside. Harry shrugged and followed.

Once at home he bolted up stairs two at a time , as soon as his door he heard the sounds of an argument. He than waited to be called down by doing situps. All that labor had given his once white skin a nice tan and muscles. " Boy get down here." "Oh joy" harry muttered. He peered down the stairs "what"? Just get down here.

Asshole came a familiar grunt. Harry ran down and was greeted with the sight of only Dudley's bottom from under the kitchen and moody, Mr.Wesely, Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George.

hiya harry the twins sang with both of there wands pointed at the Durselys. long time no see eh?

" Harry"grunted moody "how these filth been treating you?" "oh just some labor but its made me it,hell I feel great ,a little hungry but hay greatfruit can do that to you.".Harry responded

Just to make sure Moody kicked Vernon on the shin

" H arry"Tonks piped up "you are looking good" "To bad your to young for me."she shot a He glared at her muttering "too young I'll bet." " hay Harry"lupin smiled at him his weariness showing with every movement. "Sirius is very different looking!"Lupin's face showed traces of happiness, "he looks like how he was back in school ! there's a new..."

"shut up not here" Moody whispered "there might be spies nearby we must go soon!"

Fred pulled floo power out of his leather jacket " the system is very secure don't worry oll chap moody...ya don't get your ol eyeball in a jam."The twins started cackling evilly.

Moody rolled his good eye muttering about different ways to kill twins pointed his wand at the fireplace and flames appeared( A/N I DON'T KNOW THE SPELL FOR THAT CAN YOU TELL ME ? AND SOME OTHER RANDOM SPELLS AS WELL I'M BAD AT THAT SORTA THING) Fred rolled his eyes while stepping in placed a silencing charm then vanished.

"The silencing charm" Lupin said "makes it so no one can here the pop." "We noticed a few guards posted outside, we don't want them to know you left." " Harry get your stuff." Mr. Weasly urged. "Then we'll be leaving." he nodded to the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon just grunted.

Harry bolted upstairs throwing everything he could into his trunk, grabed Hedwigs cage and firebolt.At the bottom of the stairs George bowed to Harry " after you oh Boy-Who-Lived"

Harry grinned waved at the durselys." Bye . Thanks for the grapefruit!"stepped in to the flames and vanished arriving back in the Great and Ancient house of Black.


	2. SECRETS

**HARRY POTTER AND BLOOD MOUNTAIN**

J K ROLLING OWNS EVERYTHING! I JUST OWN THE PLOT ...TEAR I WISH I OWNED DRACO BUT NO.

2. **SECRETS **

"Harry's here!" Was the first thing that registered in Harry's head after he fell out of the fireplace. As he struggled to his feet he was encased in a hug. Noticing a pile of bushy brown hair on his arm he assumed it was Hermione. He was correct by the look on Ron's face which was anything but happiness.

" Harry"! Hermione screamed in his ear. "Omg did u get letter well du any way have u seen Sirius no u just got here". "I wanted to write to u over the summer but professor wouldn't let us ahhh everyone upset" . "But we don't know why do u Fred and George are absolutely evil". "They are in the order honestly did u here who are dada professor is yet oh and owls did u get your's yet. I'm really worried and I..."

"Wow mionie slow down Harry just got here". Ron said laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"Ya Hermione let him breathe" grinned Ginny .Harry winked at her as hermione let go of him "my savior during the summer and now." Ginny turned a lovely shade of pink .

"Harry" exclaimed Mrs.Weasly entering the room. "How are you where is everyone?" as soon as she said this Tonks, Mr Weasly, Lupin, George and Moody stepped out of the fireplace. "You have bad luck with fireplaces Harry" Fred said laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and brushed the soot of his clothes. "So Harry" Mr. Weasly said "how was your summer so far"?

"About what I told you earlier"

"Oh well..."

"so why couldn't you come get me earlier?" Harry demanded .

"Professor Dumbledor requested that we wait a month and a half for the protection ward to recharge".Mr. Weasly exchanged nervous glances with Lupin.

"Well he should have let you write me I thought I was going to go crazy there the durselys just had me oh I don't know, do hard labor that was meant for six grown men, not one teenage boy". "But noone even knew because I didn't have any contact with anyone".

Harry's fingertips began to shine with a light green color that was growing

"how's my favorite godson"? Came a voice from the entrance to the kitchen.

Everyone looked gratefully at Sirius .

"Your only godson" Harry said chuckling

"true, true ",Sirius nodded. "so do u like my new how u say?...hotness"

Harry stared, his godfather's face looked completely changed. Gone was the sunken emotionless eyes the pale almost wax like skin the stained teeth and to slim frame for a man of that height. In their place were bright blue eyes that while held boyishness still held the look of wisdom from suffering. Tan skin, perfect white teeth and developing muscles finished the transformation.

"Well let's just say Ginny was right when she said you looked good!"

Ginny once again turned pink. "Harry Potter, honestly don't you have any thing better to do than tease me?"

"No one does gin". Fred said laughing. "Then again their is Hermione" George butted in.

If thoughts could kill from the look on both girls faces the twins would both be murdered.

"What, does Hermie love ...little ... R..".**wack!**

"**U...WACK...DESERVED...WACK...THAT...YOU...WACK" **Harry stared at Hermione bemused. She had grabbed the first thing that was next to her which happened to be Harry's broomstick.

Ron had a bit more concern as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the twins.

"Thanks Ron!" "Ya thanks for saving us from the killing Hermione!"

"I wasn't saving you, Harry's broom might have been damaged"! Ron said indignantly. "I could care less if Hermione beet you to the ground!"

"What kind of brother are you" George yelled. saying u could care less! Fred smiled sweetly "we love you ronniekins" George then grinned " oh we'll be back herm and lovely Ronnie yes we will!"they left the kitchen still grinning.

"Sooo err... what was that about?" Harry and Lupin asked simultaneously

"nothing!" Ron and Hermione said.

dunces! Ginny exclaimed

Harry looked at her . "I'll tell you later" she mouthed .He nodded relieved that she seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment.

"Well I have to prepare dinner so everyone clear out. Everyone!"Mrs. Weasly announced with an added look at Sirius . Then turned to the stove which she had ben standing next to.

This seemed to signal Hermione who walked over to harry and Ginny then said "Ron's room. Let's go."

Once the foursome were safely away in Ron's room Harry began firing questions at the three.

"Why exactly was I once again kept away? What was the whole thing with Fred and george about? Why is Dumbledor being such an ass? Have you learned anything about the order? How long has Sirius been like this?"

"Well Fred and George have been giving us a brief outline of everything. We haven't seen Dumbledor much. We have a lot of new people joining the order. A lot of people have been found under curses. The dementors are all on you-know-who's side now we don't have anyone or anything to guard the prison! That's about it."

Harry raised his eyebrows "and Fred and George?"

"Err...they had a wee bit too much of the Confucius potion they brewed?" Ron tried

"wow Ron you've gotten smarter...no!...mionie?"

She remained silent.

"What is it mionie?" Harry asked

"**Nothing!**" she screamed. Wow Harry said "What is your problem?" not noticing Ginny, waving her hands mouthing no, until he had finished talking.

Hermione glared "Fred and George".

"No" harry said carefully "you never used to get upset then and don't try to change the subject!"

Hermione sighed "one of the members of the order was killed...I ...she used to talk to me."she looked at her hands.

Harry glanced at Ginny she shrugged then looked worriedly at Hermione. Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. " Hermione we're here for you now. But why didn't you talk to Ginny?"

"We ummm ..."

"We got in a fight . Not that you need to know" Ginny interrupted

Harry looked at her stunned until he saw she was glaring at Ron .

"So about Fred and George" Ginny said smirking

Hermione turned so red that it rivaled Ginny's blushes and began bitting her fingernails which were nonexistent . Ron grabbed a book that Harry noted was upside down and pretended to read fascinated with what ever it said.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks that said (they so like each other...idiots!)

Ginny inched over to Harry and whispered to him "what I was going to tell you earlier was that Fred and George have been pains in the arse lately . They actually want to help Hermione and Ron get together. So far all it's managed to do is make mionie irritable and Ron even more stupid than usual, though I must say he has proven that he possesses a brain lately."

Harry snickered " that sounds like Ron and I wanted to tell or... err ask you...

Harry was cut off by Tonks poking her head in and saying lunch was ready. She looked at Ron and Hermione grinned rolled her eyes and turned herself into an almost carbon copy of Hermione

. Tonks walked over to Ron and taped him on the shoulder as he swung around Tonks cried out "oh Ronald your carrot hair, your handsome chin , your inability to catch the quoffel(A/N: I know I pelled that wrong I don't really want to look it up right now so anywho...) and.."

By this point Harry and Ginny were on the floor laughing and rolling around. Hermione looked to put it mildly, pissed .Ron looked so confused as he looked between the two Hermiones.

Almost ten minuets later hermione (the real one) pointed out what had happened. Turning red Ron muttered about lunch and quiet.

Turning back to the usual Tonks look she repeated the lunch message then turning back into her depressed mode left the room.

Still laughing Harry and Ginny pulled Ron and Hermione out after Tonks and down the stairs.

A/N: I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR SPELLS BECAUSE I'M REALLY STUPID AT THAT. THANKS

**haydenrocks14**: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I didn't have my spell check on so I had a lot of mistakes. If I need help I'll e-mail you. Thanks again


End file.
